The Difference
by QueenElspeth
Summary: Draco/Harry one shot written for a friend who was having a tough time.


Harry grinned and stretched luxuriously in the bed, his arm brushing lightly against the still sleeping form of his lover. Getting up, he proceeded to pull on last night's boxers and make his way to the bathroom in the dark, not wanting to rouse his partner. He ran a hand through his hair, noting that it was getting greasy and he would have to wash it before work tomorrow. He glanced at the tooth brush but couldn't bring himself to care enough to actually pick it up.

Upon returning to the bedroom he saw that Draco had one eye cracked open and was squinting at him across the room. Harry grinned and made his way over to him, crouching down next to the bed.

"Good morning," he said, leaning in to place a kiss on Draco's lips, Draco sighed happily and rolled onto his back with a contented groan.

"Come back to bed."

"I'm supposed to meet up with Susan Bone's cousin about the Carrington case."

Draco snorted. Harry couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips, even though he fought against it. He crawled back onto the bed and Draco pulled him immediately into a hot kiss. He knew Harry hadn't brushed his teeth, neither had he. It didn't matter.

"Have to-" Harry began before Draco cut him off with another kiss, "- Get up-"

Draco tugged Harry's recently adorned boxers off and threw them back onto the floor where they belonged. Harry's protests no longer existed, he knew Draco was still naked beneath the sheets and he pressed his body down hard, as though he could simply fall through them and feel Draco's hips flush against his own. He felt like a teenager again, had to bite down hard on Draco's shoulder to stop himself rutting uselessly on top of the duvet. How had this happened?

But then, Draco had always been able to reduce Harry to this… this amateur. This _boy _who would spray his shorts at the slightest hint of Draco's pelvis. Growling in frustration (both at himself and the situation) he leant back for the briefest of moments and wrenched the sheet away from his lover, bearing down upon him with a glint of desperation and danger in his eyes.

Their mouths crushed together, slick skin sliding and sticking, pebbled nipples catching, causing hitched, rushed breaths. Draco groaned, his hips jerking once, rubbing his hardened cock against Harry's. He moaned in response, resisted, only just resisted, the urge to come right there and then. His fingers gripped Draco's hips, he needed to cut his nails. He knew they would leave tiny sickle marks on the other man, possibly make him bleed. He knew Draco wouldn't mind.

Leaning down he took one of Draco's erect nipples into his mouth, sucking hard and concentrating on the feel of his cock pressed firmly against another body. He noticed Draco gently rocking against him, obviously trying to control his movements, so he moved further down his body, trailing over his belly button with his tongue. He gripped Draco's dick and gave it one firm stroke before letting go, Draco bucked and glared down at him, though his eyes were pleading. Harry licked from the base of his cock upward, circling the head and lapping up the drop of precome leaking from the tip.

"Don't… Tease," Draco growled, his voice shaking. He would never say please, never beg. Normally Harry would drag it out further, make Draco suffer before finally giving into his wishes. But not today. Today he wanted Draco's cock in his mouth, wanted to feel his hot come gushing down his throat. He placed his lips around the head and slowly pushed down, working his dick into his mouth. He paused for a second and Draco hissed out a breath, his hands fisting in Harry's hair as his hips twitched then stilled. He continued, feeling his thickness fill his mouth, press against his tongue until he felt his nose brush against wiry hair. Draco's head fell back as Harry began to suck, gently at first, as he adjusted to the intrusion, then gaining pressure.

Draco's hips began to move up and down, thrusting into Harry's mouth as he continued to work his mouth on his cock. With a short cry (Draco always quickly silenced himself, as though embarrassed when he had to admit pleasure) he came, cum tumbling down Harry's throat in a hot splash. With a pop, Harry's mouth separated from Draco's cock, a trail of saliva and come joining them for a brief moment before it snapped and joined the sweat, mingling on their bodies.

Draco let out a few breaths, each one slower than the last, before he opened his eyes and gazed down at Harry who chose that moment to crawl up his body, he leaned down and their lips met in another kiss, Harry's tongue plunging into Draco's mouth, he could taste his own dick but didn't slow down the kiss, instead, pushed his tongue ferociously against Harry's, both of them battling for dominance. He tumbled them over on the bed, pushing Harry into the mattress before reaching between them and fisting his lover's weeping cock. He yelped before pumping fast into Draco's hand. They stopped kissing and locked eyes, Harry refusing to blink as Draco brought him closer and closer to orgasm.

"Harry, baby, you have to get up," Ginny whispered into her husband's ear, dropping a gentle kiss on his cheek. Harry opened his eyes with a discontented groan, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He got up and began to unbutton his pyjamas, changing silently into his work robes, ignoring the fact his hair was slightly greasy and needed washing.

He marched into the Ministry, late. Jogging, he managed to catch the door of the lift in time to get in. Getting out on the floor of Hermione's office, Harry looks up and his eyes find a blonde wizard strolling towards him in impeccably tailored robes. Draco's eyes slide past Harry as though he isn't there, though Harry doesn't miss the cold anger burning in his eyes. Before the lift doors slide shut he catches one last glimpse of Draco, the man he can never be friends with, there is too much in their past, too much of Harry's imagination in their present. But he can't help but wonder, if they had met now, perhaps things would have been different.


End file.
